


Day Three Hundred Sixteen || Steam

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [316]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 13:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21477385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: Oh, the conversations you'll have on the Hogwarts Express.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [316]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1235528
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Day Three Hundred Sixteen || Steam

**Author's Note:**

> (This is a sequel to days 28, 230, and 299!)

“Come on, Sasuke! Or we’re going to be late!”

“W-wait! Itachi! You’re going too fast!” Struggling to push his trolley, Sasuke makes his best attempt at following his elder brother, the pair of them moving swiftly through the station toward the proper platform. Crowds of Muggles (likely with witches and wizards sprinkled in) form a rather impressive obstacle on their way to the enchanted entrance to platform nine and three quarters.

Looking back at his brother, Itachi wilts a bit as he waits. Now in his seventh and final year, with the title of Head Boy, he really can’t afford to have any mishaps. “Almost there.”

“Sorry…”

“Don’t apologize, let’s just keep going.”

They finally make their way to the proper spot, and with a tingle of magic, pass through to the hidden platform. All around them, magical families prepare to send their children off to Hogwarts, the school of witchcraft and wizardry.

Sadly, neither Mikoto nor Fugaku could make it today - Fugaku’s Ministry job is too strict, and Mikoto is away helping tend to her ill sister. So, the boys have to make it on their own today.

Taking their trunks to the proper place to be loaded, they then walk quickly through the plumes of steam put out by the engine. A whistle blows, warning that it’s nearly time to leave.

“Almost there!”

The pair hop onto the nearest car, just shutting the door behind themselves as it gives its first lurch.

Itachi heaves a weary sigh. “...well, that was close,” he offers, tone a bit exasperated, but a small smile on his face. “Come on...let’s go find cabins to sit in. It’s going to be crowded…”

The elder brother peels off first, entering a cabin with students of all four houses. As usual, his popularity reaches beyond his place as a Slytherin.

Left to his own devices, second year Sasuke continues down the car. Most are too full to find a seat, and he begins to worry. What if there aren’t any left? Gryffindors glare him off, Ravenclaws giving him leery looks.

And then he finally finds a familiar face...that also happens to be friendly. And with her are two more of...varying degrees.

“...got any room?”

The trio look up as he opens the door, all brightening. “We were wondering where you were!” Sakura pipes up.

“Yeah! Thought maybe you skipped out and sat with a bunch of Slytherins or something.” Naruto crosses his arms.

“You look a little harried,” Hinata then offers, giving a small smile. “Are you all right…?”

“Yeah...almost missed the train,” Sasuke replies, earning shocked gasps from all three of his companions.

“Whoa, really?”

“Our parents couldn’t come, so...Itachi and I had to do everything ourselves. We just...ran out of time.” Permission granted, Sasuke steps in and takes a seat beside Hinata. “It just started to move when we hopped on.”

“I wonder what happens to students who miss the train…” Sakura can’t help but wonder in her typical Ravenclaw fashion.

“I bet they just have to find another way,” Naruto muses. “I mean...would they really make ya miss a whole year of school just cuz you’re a little late? Seems pretty harsh…”

“I don’t know. But I always take care to be early, just in case. I’d panic if I missed it…!”

“You could probably just arrange other travel to Hogsmeade and go from there,” Sasuke offers with a shrug. “Because I doubt they’d want one accident to make you lose a whole year.”

“Maybe our heads of houses would know,” Hinata wonders aloud. “I-I’ll have to ask when we get there. Now I’m curious!”

“Could you imagine trying to fly there? It would be so far!”

“A parent could apparate to Hogsmeade...or maybe the school could set up a portkey.”

“Isn’t there a bus witches and wizards can take…? Would it go that far?”

The four of them pass around theories until the topic exhausts itself.

“So, Naruto,” Sasuke then asks, giving the blond a grin. “Going to try out for the Quidditch team now that you’re old enough?”

“Yeah! I wanna be a Beater! You?”

“Seeker...but my brother’s already got the position, and I’d never beat him in tryouts...I might try for a chaser, instead.”

“With how small you are? No way!”

“And you think you’re strong enough to be a beater? You’re puny!”

“You still want to play Quidditch…?” Hinata can’t help but cut in, looking to Sasuke curiously.

“Yeah...why not?”

“W-well, last year, on the first day of l-lessons...when you almost…?”

Oh...right. He’d almost forgotten about that. “I mean...that wasn’t _me_ flying.”

Hinata can’t help a small shiver. “I think I’m fine with b-being on the ground...it’s so scary…”

“I fly at home - it’s actually a lot of fun. You can always start out going slow and staying low. Some brooms even have limits set to them.”

“Wait, hold on…” Sakura holds up a hand. “What is Hinata talking about? Did you fall?”

Sighing, Sasuke takes a moment to recount the memory. “Our first day of flying lessons at Hogwarts, a Hufflepuff broke his nose...madam Yūhi took him to the infirmary. The two classes started arguing, and I tried to step in...one of my classmates took off and hauled me up by my robes.”

Both Sakura and Naruto’s eyes go wide. “Wait, what? You never told us this!”

“It was before I really knew either of you. Anyway...he went to drop me, but Hinata used the levitation charm to stop my fall.”

They turn to the Hyūga, who goes pink. “Really…? That’s amazing, Hinata!”

“I...just did w-what I had to,” she mumbles, clearly embarrassed.

“You saved my life, or at least some broken bones,” Sasuke rebukes. “And you reacted so quickly. That _is_ amazing.”

Still blushed, she avoids all their eyes.

“That was also the spell that introduced us in Charms class,” Sasuke goes on, making her all the pinker.

Naruto perks a brow. “...man, that’s quite the story. Kinda like it was fate, huh? I mean...you meet in that class, and then she saves your backside with it during flying lessons?”

“Almost like it was meant to be,” Sakura coos, making Sasuke’s face bloom to match Hinata’s. “You’re as red as the engine! Steam gonna come out of your ears?”

“W...what’s that supposed to mean?”

“You know exactly what she means! Don’t play dumb, Sasuke!”

“I’ll leave that to you - being dumb is _your_ job,” the Uchiha jabs back, clearly obfuscating.

“Oi!”

Thankfully it’s then the trolley of snacks rolls by, and they’re all quickly distracted by food. Naruto and Sakura going first, the quieter pair exchange a sheepish glance.

“D...don’t mind them,” Hinata murmurs. “T-they’re just...teasing.”

“Yeah, I know...it’s just annoying. You saved my life, it’s a lot more serious than they’re making it out to be...we’re friends. That’s all.”

“Y...yeah…”

Still, they then each glance aside, avoiding one another’s eyes until they’ve all gotten their snacks.

Sakura still looks at them with a smug, coy smile, Naruto distracted by his chocolate frog cards. Sasuke just quietly eats his food, pointedly ignoring her. Tch, they’re just making connections because they can. He and Hinata are _friends_. Nothing more, nothing less.

...right…?

**Author's Note:**

> It's late, I'm tired and in pain, so I'll be brief OTL
> 
> Really wasn't sure what to do with this, so...it's rather random and only SLIGHTLY connected to the prompt, but...it still counts, right? And I like this verse, I need to do more when prompts allow.
> 
> Buuut yeah, I...really need to go sleep. Thanks for reading!


End file.
